Usagi and Seiya's date
by Sailor Seiyaa
Summary: What if Usagi and Seiya went on a date? Here's what I think would happen....


*at the Three Light's house, Yaten and Taiki are laying on the couch reading  
magazines*  
  
YATEN: *laughing at magazine*  
  
TAIKI: *looks at Yaten, the notices the magazine is upside down* Why are you  
laughing? The magazing is upside down.  
  
YATEN: I'm not laughing at the magazine, *drops magazine showing he's looking  
at a thin paperback book* I'm looking at your first grade school pictures!  
  
TAIKI: *leaps out of chair and smacks it out of his hand*  
  
*Makoto comes through the door and ringing a bell like crazy*  
  
MAKOTO: Yahoo! Guess what guys?  
  
YATEN: The British are coming?  
  
YATEN: *looks dumbfolded at Yaten* No, silly! Kentaro and I are going  
out today!  
  
TAIKI: Cool, where?  
  
MAKOTO: We found this cool Japanese restaurant by the road and since it's  
almost our aniversary, we're going to have dinner there! *dings bell like an  
idiot, runs around the place and out of the door... BOOM!!!*  
  
SEIYA: *from outside* OW! MAKO-CHAN!  
  
MAKOTO: *from outside* You broke my bell!  
  
SEIYA: You belled me with it! *walks inside with some of his hair out of  
place, and closes door behind him* Hey guys.  
  
Y & T: Hey. *read magazines... and the yearbook*  
  
SEIYA: *next to Yaten* Whatchya reading?  
  
YATEN: Taiki in kintergarden.  
  
TAIKI: *wide eyed, leaps out of chair and knocks it out of Yaten's hands!*  
  
SEIYA: Whoa!... Anyway, today, I saw Usagi again at the mall!  
  
YATEN: For the last time man, ask her out!  
  
SEIYA: But you know I don't go on new person dates!  
  
TAIKI: You don't go on any dates!  
  
SEIYA: Now that's... that's true.  
  
YATEN: What could go wrong? She likes what you like, you two see each other  
for a long time... plus, she likes ya.  
  
SEIYA: You're just saying that.  
  
TAIKI: Not really, we called her on the phone and told her you liked her and  
she said she liked you to.  
  
YATEN: *picks up phone* Don't worry, Taiki. I'm calling you an ambulance.  
  
TAIKI: But I'm not hurt.  
  
YATEN: Yeah but you soon will be!  
  
*Seiya is ready to hurt Taiki*  
  
TAIKI: Yikes! *runs away*  
  
SEIYA: *chases him*  
  
YATEN: *picks up yearbook and continues to read*  
  
***  
  
*Tsukino Usagi walks up to the Three Light's house and knocks on the door*  
  
*Yaten answers it*  
  
YATEN: Hey, you must be here for Seiya.  
  
USAGI: Oh yeah, Seiya is the cutest band member of the Three Lights.  
  
YATEN: *feels offended*  
  
USAGI: Would you take off my coat? *turns her back to Yaten*  
  
YATEN: Certainly. *takes off Usagi's coat and sees that she is wearing a blue  
cotton dress that sort of sparkles and her breast is sort of showing*  
*breaths heavily but doesn't make a sound because she looks so sexy*  
  
USAGI: *turns around to Yaten*  
  
YATEN: *quickly smiles* Seiya, you're date is here!  
  
TAIKI: *pokes head out of bathroom* He's almost ready. *gets back in the  
bathroom and walks to Seiya who is wearing his Air Force dress blues*  
  
SEIYA: I don't know if I can do it, man. I have always loved Usagi but I've  
never been on a date with... never been on a date period.  
  
TAIKI: You'll do fine. You've got your nameplate, your adorn, your tie,  
your hat--  
  
SEIYA: It's called a cover!  
  
TAIKI: Sorry, you'll do fine. Is your hair okay?  
  
SEIYA: How should I know? You did my hair.  
  
TAIKI: Let me comb it. *takes out comb and strokes Seiya's hair with  
it* It's in the form of a ponytail, just as you like it.  
  
SEIYA: Thanks, mom.  
  
TAIKI: *stops* What?  
  
SEIYA: I said... thanks, man.  
  
TAIKI: *smiles, and stops* You'll be fine, Batman.  
  
SEIYA: But what If I screw up badly?  
  
TAIKI: Seiya... we're talking about Usagi Tsukino here.  
  
*outside, Yaten is looking at Seiya's baby pictures*  
  
YATEN: *laughs*  
  
USAGI: What's so funny?  
  
YATEN: Seiya was afraid of a camera when he was four. See how he covered it up?  
*shows it to Usagi*  
  
USAGI: He's doing that because he's butt naked. He doesn't want anybody to  
see his privates.  
  
YATEN: *looks closer at picture, then to Usagi* Well he didn't do a good job  
of it.  
  
*in the bathroom, both Taiki and Seiya are sitting on the closed toilet as  
Taiki is brushing Seiya's hair*  
  
SEIYA: Okay, I think that's enough brushing to last me three dates with Usagi!  
  
TAIKI: *tosses brush away and puts arm around Seiya* Man, you'll be fine.   
You haven't even left the house yet, and you're already in a comfortable  
position!  
  
SEIYA: *gives Taiki a strange look knowing he's sitting on the toilet with  
Taiki and he has his arm around him!*  
  
***  
  
*Usagi and Seiya arrive at a nice romatic restaurant, with violin music being  
played and the place smells like musk*  
  
SEIYA: *uneasy* Ohhh.  
  
USAGI: Let's sit over here. *points to a romantic table for two by the  
window with one candle in the center and the moonlight shows through the  
large windows*  
  
SEIYA: Yeah! *sits down*  
  
USAGI: Shouldn't the man help the woman in her seat?  
  
SEIYA: *uneasily gets up and walks to Usagi's cahir and puls it out for her*  
  
USAGI: And would you take my coat?  
  
SEIYA: *uneasily takes off Usagi's coat, and after he saw Usagi dressed in that  
blue, he nearly passed out*  
  
USAGI: *sits down*  
  
SEIYA: *puts Usagi's coat on her chair and sits across from her*  
  
USAGI: *giggles* I'm so glad that I'm finally dating one of the members of  
the Three Lights. I love all of your songs.  
  
SEIYA: Well, gee. Thanks. *shutters*  
  
*a waiter walks to them*  
  
WAITER: You ready to place your orders?  
  
SEIYA: *shouts* Yes I am!  
  
*everybody stops and stares at him*  
  
USAGI: I suppose so. *looks at menu*  
  
SEIYA: *while looking at menu* I'll have the grilled steak with black ants  
and a Miller Lite beer.  
  
USAGI: *to waiter* I love his food so I'll have the same thing. Except I'll  
have barbecue sauce instead of ants.  
  
SEIYA: *to Usagi* Whoa, we like the same foods!  
  
USAGI: We're so alike, does it scare you?  
  
SEIYA: Scare? Oh yeah!  
  
***  
  
*Seiya and Usagi are at the restaurant finishing up their tomatoe soup  
appatizers and bread*  
  
USAGI: Don't fill up on bread now, let's wait until our food get's here.  
  
SEIYA: Okay.  
  
USAGI: *smiles* You look even cuter than your "Love is Part of Life" album.  
  
SEIYA: *scared, then gets up* I need to use the bathroom. Hold on a second.   
*gets up and begins to head to the bathroom*  
  
USAGI: *as he passes, grabs Seiya's ponytail and tuggs it, let's go and giggles*  
  
SEIYA: *stares at Usagi* Stop pulling on my ponytail! *walks in the bathroom to  
see nobody is there* Calm down Seiya. You can do this. I just gotta  
believe in myself! *long pause* I need help! *pulls out a cell phone and  
dials in a number*  
  
*at the Three Light's house, Yaten is laying on the couch, looking at Taiki's  
baby pictures, then the phone rings behind him*  
  
YATEN: *reaches behind him and puts phone to his ear* Go.  
  
SEIYA: Yaten, it's me Seiya!  
  
YATEN: Hi Seiya, how's the date?  
  
SEIYA: It's scaring the jeepers out of me. She told me a lot about how much  
we have in common.  
  
YATEN: Anything personal.  
  
SEIYA: She did tell us that we both peed on the floor when we were kids.  
  
YATEN: Bingo, man. All you have to do is go with the flow. Just keep on  
telling her about yourself, and after a while, ask her if there is anything  
those two interests can relate to and just talk about that and back and  
fourth.  
  
SEIYA: What if she talks about writing lemons?  
  
YATEN: Go with it. If she talks about yuri's, you're screwed.  
  
SEIYA: What about yaoi's?  
  
YATEN: Keep her talking.  
  
SEIYA: *looks at cell phone wierdly*  
  
YATEN: Besides man, this date may give you the biggest change of your life.  
  
SEIYA: Yeah, longer hair.  
  
***  
  
*Usagi and Seiya are still sitting at the restaurant*  
  
SEIYA: *thinking in head* I have gotta get through to this. *breaths in mind,  
still thinking* I can do this. We both have a lot in common, commin  
history, habits, interests. I can't bear to break down. If I do, then I'm  
easily breakdownable... is that a word? Oh well, Usagi does look pretty  
today.  
  
USAGI: Thank you.  
  
SEIYA: *lets out a yelp*  
  
USAGI: *stares at Seiya wierdly* Our food is here. *to waiter* Thank you.  
  
SEIYA: Thank you. *thinking* And get ready to pay for giving me a heart  
attack, waiter.  
  
USAGI: *bites into steak* Mmm, this is good. *takes some steak into her  
fork and holdit out to Seiya* Try it.  
  
SEIYA: *thinking* Oh my God, not the food offering! *uneasily bites into  
steak and chews it* Uh... thanks. It was delicious.  
  
USAGI: What do black ant's taste like?  
  
SEIYA: Kind of like small bits of white meat.  
  
USAGI: *leans over* Then maybe I should try some.  
  
SEIYA: *stares at her in fright, then falls out of chair*  
  
***  
  
*Seiya and Usagi are walking down the sidewalk at night on their way home, Seiya  
has his cover on*  
  
SEIYA: Well, I had a good night, Odango.  
  
USAGI: Me too... *stops* I gotta tell you something.  
  
SEIYA: *looks at her* Yeah?  
  
USAGI: Listen, this has been my first date ever. None of the other guys I  
know would go out with me because they think I look dorkey! Look at me, this  
blonde hair, *strokes hair* these huge ears, *points at ears* these stupid odangos!  
*strokes hair* I mean, they think I'm the ugliest girl on the planet.   
So this was a great thing for me tonight to finally go out with a guy anyway!  
  
SEIYA: You dated me, not because I was a celebrity?  
  
USAGI: *sniffle* No, I dated you because you are my friend! *hugs Seiya* Ever  
since I saw you, I could never get you out of my head.  
  
SEIYA: Or out of my hair.  
  
USAGI: *looks at Seiya again* We're friends, are we?  
  
SEIYA: Of corse we are. I have to tell you something too. This has also been  
my first date ever. I'm a very shy guy around girls and I thought I was  
going to break down.  
  
USAGI: Well you were on the floor for about ten minutes.  
  
SEIYA: Yeah, well I have always liked you too but I wasn't sure about dates  
yet. This has been my first date with... anybody. *smiles at Usagi* But  
after tonight, I hope it's not our last.  
  
USAGI: *smiles, holds Seiya's hand* I hope not either. *kisses Seiya on the  
cheek*  
  
SEIYA: *blushes* Let's go home.  
  
*they continue to walk*  
  
USAGI: *grabs Seiya's ponytail and pulls on it again, and giggles*  
  
SEIYA: And would you please stop that!  
  
USAGI: It's fun. *pulls on his ponytail again* 


End file.
